Leviathan school of aeronautics and mekanics
by Jace Specter
Summary: This is the story of Deryn sharp and her attending of the all boys school of leviathan, She enters her new year as Dylan sharp and discovers the joys of this school as well as its down sides. in this school year she learns about friendships, hardships and eventually love (Cruddy summary never my strongest suit, i hope the story will speak for its self)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Jace here, I've been planning on writing this story for a while and I think it'll turn out well and I hope you readers like it, also as a warning I like writing I just don't do it fast…But anyway please constructive criticism and enjoy.**

**Also I'm not sure if this is required but I see a lot of others do this, I do not own any portion of the Leviathan trilogy and I am not in fact Scott Westerfeild.**

Leviathan School of Aeronautics and Mekanics Chapter 1

"DERYN, WAKE UP OR YOU'LL MISS YOUR FLIGHT", yelled Jaspert. I jolted awake, staring at the clock on my bedside table, 9:30 it read. _Crap,_ I thought _my flight leaves at 11:00_. I bolted out of bed pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a hoodie which read Leviathan School of Aeronautics and Mekanics, which is the reason why I'm flying to England, London to be exact, to attend the most prestigious flight school in all of Europe. LSA is an all-boys flight school which produces the best pilots, yet this is also a problem seeing as I'm Deryn Sharp, a girl. Yet when I touch down in London I won't be Deryn Sharp I'll be Dylan Sharp cousin of Jaspert Sharp not sister. I ran into the bathroom and rifled through the medicine cabinet and found what I was looking for, bindings. These were to bind my chest so that no one at the school would find out my secret by sight. I stuffed them into my already brimming suit case and ran down the stairs taking the steps two at a time and jumping down the last 4 onto the first floor landing. I ran into the kitchen dragging my suitcase behind me. Jaspert prepared a bowl of cereal and slid it my way; I dug in and scarfed it down quickly. "Jeeze by the way you eat you'd think you were a guy already" he said chuckling

"Get stuffed, bum-rag!" I retorted quickly through a mouthful of food.

"The manners and mouth of one for sure" he trailed off. I rolled my eyes at him and picked up my bag and jogged to the car where my mom was waiting to drive me to Glasgow international airport. I threw my bag into the open trunk of the car and jumped into the front seat, I spared a glance at the clock in the car it read 10:13. _I'm really going to miss my flight now; ugh we better not hit any red lights. _ The ride over was relatively fast, we hit 3 red lights and I cursed them all, we reached the airport around 10:36. I jogged through the front doors of the airport and into the security check. As I was going through my eyes kept darting to my watch and the minutes slowly ticking away, then the watch is off, going through the metal detector. I was through I picked up my suitcase and loaded my laptop back into it pulled my shoes on and started running again. I secured my watch back on my arm and it read 10:54. _Barking spiders this is going to be close._ I bolted through the crowds trying to make it to my gate when I heard over the loudspeakers

"Final boarding call for the 11:00 flight to London" I saw the gate and the doors about to close and I sprinted a time that the Olympics would be proud of and slammed my boarding pass onto the desk breathing hard I said

"I'm here; please tell me I can still get on"

"Calm down young man tell me your name and I'll see if I have a seat still open for you" the lady at the desk replied

"Der…Er Dylan Sharp"

"Well Dylan your lucky we have a couple available seats left, you'll be on your way shortly"

I marched down the ramp towards the plane doors; I stepped onto the plane and took an open window seat near the front. There was a beep as the stewardess came on the line and started to ramble through the safety guidelines and she finished with saying "Thank you for choosing to fly air Huxley and enjoy your flight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya Jace here, thank you for sticking with it even though its only chapter 2 but it means a lot, I hope it's looking good so far so thanks, Also I know nothing about Heathrow airport I'm just going off pictures of the outside and inside of it, constructive criticism is very welcome and please enjoy chapter 2. Also warning I love writing but I do it oh so slowly sorry, I'll work on it. Enjoy. **

**I do not own the leviathan trilogy and I am not in fact Scott Westerfeild.**

Bing-bong "We have landed safely in London, we apologize for the little bit of turbulence earlier, enjoy your stay in this wonderful city" the stewardess spouted cheerfully. _Little bit of turbulence, what an understatement that storm almost brought the plane down_. I looked out of the planes window at the wet runway drying in the mid-day sun. I got up and grabbed my bag out from under the seat in front of me. I shuffled past the lady sitting next to me, got into the aisle and started pushing my way to the front of the plane, where I disembarked and made my way up the ramp. I walked through the massive atrium like airport, light flooded through the massive glass windows. I walked out the main doors into the beginning of a London fall season. _ Oh good it's not too cold out my sweat shirt will do just fine, now where the hell are the taxis_. I saw one pulling in and hailed it; I opened the door and hopped in before a business man could weasel his way into it before me. I told the cab driver the address and I was on my way to Leviathan. The ride was rather uneventful except a few friendly questions that the cabbie asked like, how old am I, where I'm going to school, what I'll be studying, and what year in high school I am. To which I responded "15, LSAM, I'll be studying Aeronautics and biology, and I'm a freshman." We arrived at the school at a quarter to 3. I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk and entered through the main doors, I walked down the schools hallway to the main office to get my dorm room number and key. As I walked I noticed a lot of students already here and many seeming already at home and hanging out in the little clicks that form the first day. I suddenly became very aware of the fact that I didn't have time to bind my chest before I left Glasgow. _I hope the bagginess of the sweat shirt will compensate for what's there. _Not that I have much there to begin with it's just for assurance. I walked into the office and asked the secretary what dorm I'd be in.

"What's your name" she asked

"Dylan Sharp" I responded confidently

"You're in room 210 that's in the brick building across the court yard and on the second floor."

I nodded and walked out of the office and down the crowded hallways and into the courtyard. It was a small courtyard filled with small patches of flowers and a small fountain in the middle and a few scattering of benches. There were a few students milling around here and there and one or two just lying down and reading. _Maybe later I could come out here and sketch sometime, it seems peaceful enough. _Just then a massive group of guys burst into the courtyard pushing and shoving each other while laughing at each other's stupid jokes. I rolled my eyes and walked into the dorms the common room was relatively large and roomy sofas and arm chairs scattered all over. I made my way to the stair well, climbed the stairs and made my way past the many rooms and found 210. It was located two doors away from the bathroom,_ that's good; it'll be easier to get in and out before everyone else._ I turned the key and unlocked the door; I pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hello?" I said cautiously. The boy who seemed to be putting away his clothes whirled around his shortish red hair catching the sunlight streaming through the window, his green eyes giving me a quick once over. He gave me a smile and extended his hand saying

"Hello, my name is Alek I guess we'll be rooming together."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya Jace here, well here we are chapter 3 thanks for sticking with it and I hope you all like it so far, and if you people who are reading have any suggestions or anything lemme know, but now I present chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**I do not own any part of the leviathan trilogy and I am not in fact Scott Westerfield.**

"Hello, my name is Alek I guess we'll be rooming together."

"Umm, hi Alek, my name is Der…er Dylan Sharp and I guess we will be" I stared at his outstretched hand for a second and reached out and shook it. _Why'd I almost say Deryn, barking spiders that was close, guess I'm not as used to my new name as I thought._ He turned back to his dresser and said

"So where are you from, your accent doesn't sound British." I plopped my bag down on the bed and looked around the dorm room which was almost identical on each side, a small desk sat in the corner and a small shelf built into the side a dresser sitting next to it about stomach height and then the bed, rather bare due to lack of sheets. The room was rather small but it had enough space to accommodate two high school students.

"I'm from Scotland, Glasgow to be exact." He turned seemingly done with stowing his clothes and went over to his bed rooting through his bag as he said

"Interesting, I'm from Austria."

"Oh so you've obviously heard about what happened a couple of days ago, bout that nobleman and his wife, what a barking mess."

"Yea" he responded distantly, he suddenly looked sad and shook it off "That's a reason I'm here is because Cou… I mean my uncle Volger thought that with the tension in Austria, a school out of country would be better for my education."

"Barking spiders you must be a prince or something, instantly being able to leave the country and just get into a new school, pretty wild, also what at Leviathan are you studying?" he seemed glad to move off the topic of him leaving the country, and the assassination of the noble. He responded happily

"I'm taking Mekanics and politics as my main classes, but I do have aeronautics and biology set as smaller classes I was interested in." He started taking a few books and such out of his bag and putting them on the small shelf built into the side of the desk then pulled out a rather nice laptop and laid it on the desk and went back to his bag. I caught a quick glimpse as I turned to pull a few shirts and pants out of my bag and put them into the upper most drawer of the dresser. Inside he had newspaper clippings of the event that happened headlines read

"**NOBLEMAN FRANZ FERDINAND OF HOHENBERG ASSASINATED"**

"So why do you have all those newspaper clippings?" I asked innocently. His eyes widened slightly and he started stuttering

"Their..for, ummm…. My.. Politics class, yea I thought that it would be an interesting topic of discussion" I looked at him quizzically as he looked at the paper and laid it carefully back in the suitcase. _He's obviously hiding something, I just need to figure out what_

"You know we're roommates, I'm gonna get that barking secret outta you one of these days" I said smiling. He looked up and green eyes lighting up as he let out a laugh,

"Probably" he said smiling as he put his bag on the bottom most drawer of his dresser. He looked over and asked "So why'd you leave Glasgow to come to school in London?"

"Well first of all I didn't really fit in around there but that's only a small reason, the big one is I wanted to become a pilot, like my da…." I trailed off "He took me flying in his own hot air balloon and showed me the joy of flying, that's why I wanted to come to Leviathan." Alek looked at me and gave me a kind smile that looked partly admiring.

"That's a really cool motivation to do this, I'm guessing your dad's proud of you"

"Would be, would be proud" I said, my voice slightly returning to its normal pitch. Alek looked back up at me.

"Oh I'm really sorry I didn't know"

"It's ok, don't worry about it, just miss him is all" Alek looked back down and then over to the side and said softly

"I can kind of relate, my parents just died recently …." I stood there in silence putting my Manual of Aerology on the desk shelf. When suddenly a thought came to mind,

"Hey Alek what's your last name." He looked up rather surprised and smirked.

"Hohenberg" he said

"Hmmmm, by any chance would that be your parents in the paper?" Alek's face fell as he dropped onto the bed and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes those are my parents, and please leave this between us I don't want the entire school knowing I'm the son of nobility."

"Deal" I said and sat down on the bed and suddenly said "I barking knew you were a prince or something" Alek burst out with laughter and a massive smile spread across his face and said "yea, you did". He suddenly jumped up and said

"Crap look at the time, dinner is starting soon."

"Jeeze time flies, we better get down there, I'll lock up you go on ahead." He nodded and walked out the door. _Well I'm glad me and Alek hit it off nicely, seems like he's my first new friend here. _Alek leaned back in and knocked on the door frame shaking me from my thoughts.

"Just realized you're really the only person I know here so I think I'm just gonna head down with you if that's ok…" he said with a shy smile.

"Ok" I said laughing "On my way" I looked in the mirror that hung beside the door and saw my face was kind of red, confirming my suspicions._Uh oh, did I really start blushing when he smiled at me ._


End file.
